the_larasu_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Art of Ken Penders'
No surprise but Ken Penders art is shit, but apparently that only applies to is anthro characters because when he draws real animals and humans they are rather good... but that's probably because he is a professional tracer. Proven by the not Anthony "Mackie'' incident and in earlier years been caught tracing official sonic the hedgehog video game art its no surprise that his artistic ability can be compared a kindergartner if he was partially blind and can only draw with his feet. Whats with his obsession with Superman and Star Trek? Apparently this turd god worked on the "Star Strek" comics in his younger days before working on archie (and being denied by other companies several times) as well as DC, Marvel, and Disney its self. Basically he down graded himself to work on the shit storm company that calls themselves "Archie". Apparently he grew an obsession with the mythos of "Superman" and "Star Trek" as when he stared working on Archie's Sonic he started to force his love for superheros and Star Trek into his characters (Hence why characters have names like "Lara-su" and "Rutan".). Sadly after this clown won his lawsuit his obsession with these two things grew worse as now that he was a self made comic book artist his work was basically ripping of the material like make Lara-su come sort of fortune teller and making Julies-Su's outfit similar to a female Trek outfit. The real problem with this though is that this fuck nut is trying to copy something he never really understood. The Star Strek Ladies wore strange outfits because in the real world they were apart of the feminist movement and was trying to partake in a specific audience and people on Krypton had strange names because it was suppose to show the difference between them and earth (which mind you, we barley got stories that moster took place on krypton). Ken Penders was like "Well this is cool let me add it!" and fucked over his own universe in a good five seconds. Now we are stuck with fuckin K'nox the not Knuckles and are favorite doctor stripper "Julie-su" as one of main cast members because he couldn't keep is "inspiration" out of his mouth for five second. Lara-Su Chronicals Art This comic gives us the perfect opportunity to show that Ken Penders drawings skills are on par with Chris-chan. Not only does his art remind me of "Pastel Defender Heliotrope" but he has no Idea how anthros works at all. His enchiladas look no different then the SEGA Versions and looks like someone ran knuckles over after he got hit by a car six time. It also shows that Pender's has no Idea how color theory works because when he colors it reminds me of a mock piece of Pablo Picasso work. It Hurts my stomach and my eyes at the sometime. It hurts so much to look at that it feels like my heart is going to come out of my ass and rip out my eyes to save me from the horror I have wittiness. Whats even worse is the clothes. oh, the clothes! its like I'm looking at some old mans wet dream because he dresses them all like stereotypical tribal people that discovered colors other than brown. Why thee fuck doesn't he just higher someone! Even his fans say his art is ass so why doesn't he ask one of his supposed "friends" to draw for him. Wait, I know! because they wouldn't capture his perfect image. Man and he believes people are going to buy this. Yeah people are going to buy it, but only to laugh at him!'